You, Me, Soccer, and Ice Cream
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: High school AU. 16 year old Clove and 16 year old Cato are in a relationship. Clove and her best girl friends are on the soccer team at their school. The team is called the Ravens. Cato takes Clove out for ice cream after Clove wins a soccer game. CLATO fluff! Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Clove's POV)

"Ready for school, CC?" My twin brother Finnick Odair asked. He's older than me by 10 minutes.

Finnick calls me CC because my first name is Clove, and my middle name is Callie. I call him Finn.

People wonder how Finn and I are even related, let alone twins. We look nothing alike.

We're fraternal twins, so it's okay if we look nothing alike.

"Yep." I told him. I was wearing my favorite outfit of all time. It was just a basic shirt and shorts ensemble, but it was super cute. **(A/N: Clothing links for Clove and her girl friends are on my profile.)**

Finnick and I got in his car, and he drove towards our high school, Panem High School.

"I am so pumped for after school! We're playing the Sharks, and we actually have a chance of beating them this year! Are you coming to watch?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Annie's on the soccer team! And so is my baby sister, so why _wouldn't_ I come watch?!" Finnick exclaimed. Annie is Finn's girlfriend. She's really nice and really pretty.

"Finn, don't call me your baby sister. You're not that much older than I am." I told Finnick.

Finnick pulled into the parking lot of Panem High. We got out of the car and I found my boyfriend Cato and my friends Katniss, Rue, and Jackie, who I call Foxy because her last name is Fox. Katniss's boyfriend Peeta, Rue's boyfriend Thresh, and Jackie's boyfriend Marvel were there too. We're all best friends.

"Katniss, you're actually on time!" I exclaimed in amazement. She's hardly ever on time for school because she has to drive her little sister Primrose to the elementary school. That wouldn't take that long, if it wasn't for the fact that Prim liked to sleep in and it was a hassle to get her out of bed.

"I know!" Katniss exclaimed. "By some miracle, Prim didn't sleep in!"

The girls' outfits were all super cute. I told them so, and they smiled.

"Thanks Clove!" Rue exclaimed. "It's so nice to get compliments from a fashion genius like you!"

"We got them at that new store in town, Steamed Up Style. That store is now officially my favorite place to shop!" Foxy exclaimed.

Thresh groaned. "Can we please talk about something else?" Thresh is not a fan of talking about clothes.

Katniss spotted the cheerleading squad and their boyfriends coming towards us. "Uh oh, guys. Here comes the bitch crew."

The head cheerleader, Glimmer, put her arm around my shoulder and furrowed her eyebrows "you had _better_ make sure that your team beats the Sharks, or I am going to make more fun of you than I already do." She smirked, and the goons of her crew laughed. Glimmer's boyfriend Gloss laughed loudest.

In case you're wondering why Glimmer said "your team", I'm captain of the girls' soccer team. I'm also the Striker. Foxy and Rue are Defense, Annie is Midfielder, and Katniss is Goalie.

"We are going to wipe the field with them!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Good." Glimmer said, and she walked off. I heard the annoying click of her super high stiletto heels. How she walks in those is beyond me.

"I am going to murder her." I grumbled. I hate Glimmer with a burning passion. She's such a bitchy slut! She's been with nearly all of the guys in school, except Finn, Cato, Peeta, Thresh, and Marvel. Thank God for that.

"Babe, don't do that. You'll get kicked out of school. And you know how unhappy that would make me." Cato's face took on a super cute puppy dog pout.

"Aww, you're so cute when you do that." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"AWWW!" The girls squealed.

The bell rung and we all headed to class. We all have the same classes at the same time. Awesome, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Katniss's POV)

I could hardly focus on my math worksheet. I was too busy thinking about the soccer game after school.

"You do know that the whole point of class is to actually do work, right Kat?" Clove smirked beside me.

I rolled my eyes. "I know. I just can't stop thinking about after school. I really need something to take my mind off it."

Peeta smiled slyly from the other side of me. "I can help you with that."

Peeta pressed his lips to mine, and I put my arms around his neck and ran his fingers through his hair.

We're lucky we have Mr. Abernathy as our math teacher. He's always drunk, so he sleeps for the whole class, and thus notices nothing. He has a basket full of work sheets, and we just take one, finish it, and put it in the basket. How Mr. Abernathy keeps his job is beyond me.

"How does that guy still have his job?" Thresh asked.

Cato shrugged. "Beats me."

Foxy's cell phone ringtone started playing.

_All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger_

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

Rue started singing along with me and Clove.

Foxy glared at us, telling us to shut up so she could talk to whoever was on the phone. Rue, Clove and I stopped our little jam session.

"Yes, mom, I will pick up your stupid tofu burgers when the game is over. You've told me to pick them up about a million times already! I got class. Bye." Foxy groaned.

"Tofu burgers? Yuck." Rue made a face.

"Tell me about it." Foxy agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Clove's POV)

The end of the school day couldn't have come soon enough.

The girls and I were now in the locker room.

We put our uniforms on and made our way to the soccer field.

During the game, the Sharks' Striker fouled Annie. It was one nasty foul. Annie got a really bad bloody nose, and Johanna had to sub for her for the rest of the game.

"MORRIS! OFF THE FIELD!" The Sharks' couch yelled. We had a rule in high school soccer that if someone fouled another player, they had to stay off the field for the rest of the game.

~Line break~

We won by five points. The girls and I went back to the locker room and changed out of our uniforms and back into our regular clothes, and I went back outside to meet up with Cato.

Cato ran over to me and picked me up bridal style and spun me around. I let out a loud whoop of excitement.

He put me down. "What should we do to celebrate your awesome win?"

"Foxy told me about this new ice cream shop downtown. Do you wanna go there?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

I got in Cato's car, and he drove to the ice cream shop.

"One vanilla ice cream with strawberry syrup and sprinkles, please." I told the worker behind the counter.

She asked me what size I wanted and I said "medium."

Cato ordered the same thing, only he got chocolate syrup.

~Line break~

I was sitting at a table with Cato, contently licking my ice cream. It was a hot day, so some of the ice cream melted all over my nose.

Cato chuckled. "You look cute with ice cream on your nose." He scooped the ice cream off my nose with his finger.

"Two can play at that game." I chuckled. I scooped some ice cream off of my cone with my finger and put it on Cato's nose and scooped it back up again.

As soon as we finished eating our ice cream, it started to pour.

Cato took a step towards me and grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me in the pouring rain.

Man, I love my boyfriend.

THE END


End file.
